Tag
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: A prediction on Raki's end if he doesn't find Claire.
1. Tag

**Tag  
A Claymore Fanficiton  
By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**

**A/N: ...This is another prediction from your favorite weaver... This time featuring Raki's end... that is what happens if he doesn't find Clare in time... I'll make another featuring an alternate ending...**

* * *

**This is the end of the road...  
And yet it felt as if it never really began...**

Raki panted as he hid behind a tree, he gave a groan and stabbed his broadsword into the ground with his remaining right arm his left now a bloody stump. Blood flowed down his face from a gash just below his hairline, and his armor was heavily dented or utterly shattered. He gave a grim smile, he knew that she would be tough but this was completely different. He wasn't expecting this what-so-ever... actually he was he was just in slight denial. He knew that she would've transformed soon he just didn't expect it to be so soon and sudden. Raki sighed and slid down the tree slightly. His strength was leaving him, his vision was blurring, his body was cold... was he dieing...?

"NO!" he shouted, and he stood forcing his body to stand, "NOT YET!" He winced slightly as he stood, however stand he did tall, wounded, but proud. He took in a deep breath, closing his eye's as he did allowing himself to be calm, collected, centered like Isley taught him. He opened his eye's and stared at the large yellow slitted eye's staring back at him. He grinned, his normal goofy grin. "Hello Priscillia!" Priscillia cocked her head to the side and blinked.

"Ra... ki...?" She blinked again and her slitted eye's turned to Raki's bleeding stump. "Where's... your arm... Raki...?" Raki blinked then looked at his stump.

"Oh this? It's nothing! You know me!" As he said me he grasped his sword with his right hand and swung it at Priscillia who raised an arm to block the blade only for it to sink into her tough skin. Her eye's turned from Raki's stump to his sword.

"What's this...? Why is this here...?" she questioned much like a child after finding a lost toy in the wrong place. She raised a hand to grab the blade however Raki pulled the sword up and swung upward removing her hand. Her eye's never left the spot where the sword had been. Raki moved, dashing to the left in time to evade the wing tips that had shot forward to impale him. With that he ran his breath coming in smooth yet painful breaths as he dragged his broad sword. He soon slid to a halt as Priscillia seemed to appear right in front of him. He turned his eye's to her right arm, seeing a new hand already in place of the one he cut before. He smirked as he began to dodge what he could of Priscillia's attacks.

"Raki...? Why are you running from me...?" The monster asked. Raki just smiled.

"I'm not running. Just playing a game! It's called tag! All you have to do is catch me and you win!" He said. Priscillia's eye's remained impassive as ever however he could've sworn that they shimmered slightly.

"Really...?" She asked.

"Really." He responded.

"Okay..." and her attacks became even quicker and Raki winced as he lost an ear, a finger, and a chunk of his torso. This continued with Raki losing even more body parts and finally he was impaled by her arm. He gasped and a large glob of blood flew from his open mouth onto Priscillias face. Priscillia stared at Raki then her lips parted as a large, pink tongue appeared and very slowly licked off the blood from her face. The tongue slid back, and Raki heard the audible gulp. He groaned as Priscillia began to retract her arm from his body, twisting it as she did. Raki grunted when her arm finally slid off with a wet pop! He fell to the ground his legs no longer able to support him. However he soon felt a pair of strong arms grab him and lift him.

"Uuuhh..." he groaned out weakly as he looked at the purple face of Priscillia. It's head was cocked slightly to the side, a very slight smile on it's face making it seem eviler than ever.

"I win..." She said, and she opened her mouth wide and Raki met darkness...


	2. Tag 2

**Tag  
A Claymore Fanficiton  
By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**

**A/N: This is the alternate ending... with a little extra... Oh yeah and about Priscillia she does things very unconsciously... If you watched the anime or read the manga she was pretty much very of the actions she had committed and even in her human form she seems to does things and not really know what she is doing. Also Raki admitted that Priscillia would feast on his flesh when she reached her limit and that's what I was trying to bring out in this story. Also certain things were inspired by the anime particularly the final episode.  
**

* * *

Raki held his sword ready in front of creature in front of him. The creature was an Awakened Being, an extremely powerful one at that despite it's small size. Well small in Awakened Beings term, due to the fact that most Awakened Beings were huge. This one however was only 2 meters tall almost as tall as Raki himself. Also most Awakened Beings had dark and heavily armored skin however this one had purple ropey yet muscular flesh. As the transformation continued Raki stabbed his sword into the ground and removed his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He cocked his head to one side then to the other, his neck popping loudly as he did. He then spread his arms out, then raised up them into the air, he then clapped his hands together and inhaled deeply. He exhaled, and grabbed the hilt of his sword yet again and pulled it up out of the ground as Priscillia finished her transformation. He stared at the nude, monster with it's large butterfly like wings and singular horn on it's head. He stared into her large yellow eye's, which shone with it's own eerie light.

"Raki... I feel... strange... I'm hungry..." Raki smiled at this.

"Really? What you want to eat? I'll make something for you in a jiffy!" He said smiling, Priscillia stared at him.

"I want... I want... **guts**... warm tasty guts... Can I get gut's Raki...?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Raki's eye's turned to the town behind him. He would have to lure Priscillia away from the people, however that wouldn't so easy she was powerful and had very little reason to hurt him.

"Sorry! You can't have that! If you try to get any I'll have to punish you." He said. Priscillia stared at him.

"But... but... I want guts... please... give me guts!" Priscillia said then she took a step forward. Raki tightened his grip on his sword and shifted his position slightly.

"I said no!" Raki said.

"But I'm hungry... I'm hungry...! I want to eat...! I need to eat!!" Priscillia said her eye's widening, her pupils contracting. She flashed out of existence and Raki followed her, appearing in front of her.

"I SAID NO!" Raki shouted. Priscillia stared at him shocked.

"Ra... ki...?" Her eyes widened and quivered with emotion then... they glassed over.

'Finally... Priscillia in her truest and most powerful form... as a Yoma.' Raki thought steely. Priscillia raised a single splayed hand up.

"If I can't have their gut's..." She said her fingers flexing slightly then shooting forward at high speeds. "I'll have yours!" Raki was barely able to dodge the attack when her other fingers shot forward. He ducked and sliced the fingers and the duel of death began.

* * *

Raki stumbled behind a boulder clutching his sword arm, which had multiple holes from which blood was pouring from as well as a large chunk of it missing. He grimaced at the wound the muscles were more or less rendered useless now. He could try the drug that Isley made in case something like this had happened but... he smiled and lowered his head. 'No point... I would probably lose it again.' He raised his head and ducked just in time as five poles burst through the boulder, then quickly retracted. Raki gave a groan as he switched sword arm and stood up with great difficulty for his body and legs were tired. He was, literally and metaphorically, on his last legs. This would be his final struggle, if he messed this up his life was forfeit. He heard the footsteps and the once light grip was tightened to an unbreakable hold, nothing would make him let go of his sword. He readied himself, the footsteps stopped and he swung onnly for it to be parried by another blade and to feel a blade on his neck his eye's traveling to the blade on his neck.

"So you're the one giving off such a strong stench of death." A calm cold voice said. Raki raised his eye's to see a beautiful face with silver blond hair, and silver eye's staring at him. The eye's watched him then flicked upward slightly. "Oh... so you're... Raki? He was right... but what happened." Raki didn't say anything, just stared calmly at her. She withdrew her blades and sheathed them both, Raki lowered his blade slightly still wary.

"Wow! That's Raki!" Another voice said behind him filled with vitality, he spun around and felt his legs give way. However before he fell he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"So this used to be the boy that followed Clare so earnestly?" Yet another voice said behind him this one calm as well but warmer than the first. Raki blinked, then turned his head slightly to look at the person behind him. The woman who was holding him also had blond hair but it was longer and spikier than the first woman's crew cut like head, she laid him down gently against the boulder he had been hiding. "What a fool trying to fight an awakened being. Especially one of this caliber." However Raki could care less what she thought.

"I hope that it isn't just you 3...?" He asked hesitantly. The woman stared at him.

"Clare and the others are currently dealing with her. It shouldn't be long un-"

"Clare is here!?" Raki asked shifting slightly, the woman stared at him then nodded, Raki dropped his sword and slammed his palm on the rock and was beginning to stand. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa! No worries I'm sure that Clare alone cou-"

"She cannot!" Raki shouted and turned to where the hand was grasping him. The hand belonged to a woman with a brighter shade of blond compared to the other two with two bangs that arched around her face. "Not alone... I have to fight too."

"That's foolish, how could a human like you beat her?" Said the cold voice from before. He ignored her and reaching into his pocket he rummaged before pulling out a small black pill. He was about to swallow it when he felt a strong hand grip his.

"What's that? I sense a tremendous amount of Youki in it!"

"My last resort!" Raki said, "With this I'll be able to help end Priscillia's nightmare!" He said staring at the woman in front of him.

"You must be insane take that pill and you'll turn into a Youma yourself!"

"Temporarily!"

"Tempor!? There is no 'Temporarily' boy! It's you becoming a Youma for life!" She said now grabbing his collar.

"I won't become a Youma!" He said confidently, his steely gaze never leaving her own penatrating one. They stared at each other then the boulder shook.

"Agh!"

"Uma!" The other two turned to the companion who was missing an arm and had a large hole in her torso. The other 2 turned and left quick as lightning they're swords drawn out. Raki looked at them and attempted to stand but the woman still had a firm grip on his collar.

"We can take care of this."

"You don't understand! She's just beginning!" This caught the woman's attention.

"What do you mean just beginning?"

"She's different! She's a new breed of Awakened Beings altogether!" Raki shouted, "She's an Evolutionary Awakened Being! If you want to stop her then you must trust me and help me! Her hunger will never end!" he said the fist clenching the pill held up between them. Her eye's gazed at the fist then turned to his face. She sighed stood up and pulled her sword.

"I hope you know what your doing." She said and seemed to faze out of existence. Raki stared at the spot at where she was then he opened his clenched fist to stare at the pill. He had only taken it once before, and he remembered well what it did to him. Closing his eye's, centering his mind, he jammed the pill in his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

**One thing... finish this or leave it at the cliff... hmmm what to do... well review please. Oh yes one more thing what you think happened is up to you...  
**


	3. Tag 3

**Tag  
A Claymore Fanficiton  
By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**

**A/N: Ah... Evil-Kenshin I've been expecting you and I'm pleased that you were the very first to review my story... Also I will explain more about the pill. It's much more sinister than what you may think. Also if there's anything else that confused you please PM me and I'll explain as best as I can. This is a continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

He could feel it dissolve and the rush of energy, of **power**. It ran through his body and tickled his senses with it. It felt soooo goood, so exquisite and it was all hi... 'NO!' Raki shouted to himself. It was happening again, the temptation however he wasn't going to lose, he had beaten once before he could beat it again. He then began to chant his mission, in his head. 'Stop Priscillia, stop Priscillia, stop Priscillia.' his body began to change, the muscles bulging and then darkening. He then stood up as his legs repaired themselves with speed and and precision that was impossible to be seen. He could feel his body lengthen and grow all the while the snapping and cracking of bones were heard as he continued his transformation. He then felt the two horns jut from his head and curve down as his hair grew longer, wilder. He could feel his shoulder blade skin stretch then burst forth as two large wings burst forth. Sticky with blood he flapped them once to remove the sticky entrails then he opened his eye's, a slitted brown pupil contracted. He looked at his hand, at the jet black armored skin that now covered his entire body. He looked at his sword which lay abandoned on the ground. He reached down and grabbed it. 'I still have a use for you... now... let's end this nightmare... Clare...' He thought and he vanished from the spot.

* * *

Clare felt a thrill of excitement even as she was once again batted away. She could finally avenge Teresa, her hunt was over, and when she was finished she would find Raki and then... and then... what? No matter, it was meaningless unless she killed Priscillia and yet, there was that enormous surge that was so familiar to Priscillia's it was if anything even bigger if only slightly. She leaped back as something crashed down in front of Priscillia. Dust and rocks sprayed into the air, hanging there. Then there was a loud beat and the dust cleared. Clare's eye's widened. It was another Awakened Being, and to make matters worst it looked like Priscillia though a foot taller, held a large sword and was jet black. It stared at Priscillia with large brown eye's then the eye's flicked to Clare, they widened in recognition though Clare didn't recognize it. The creature then vanished and appeared in front of Clare.

"Hello... Clare. Good to see you again." It said it's voice calm, and deep. Clare started for a second, however she found herself unable to tear her eye's away from it's gaze. Those large brown eye's that held a pure innocence that it was almost laughable she didn't wish to believe but...

"Raki...?" the creature smiled, then it turned it's head sharply, grabbed Clare and vanished as long fingers stabbed into the ground where they had been. Clare gasped when she found herself being held, bridal-style, by the creature as it flapped it's powerful wings to stay aloft. It then glided gently down to where the others had been resting each having attempted to harm Priscillia only to fail. He landed in front of the woman he had argued with earlier she was the least injured out of all of them. She stared at him then at Clare.

"So this is what you meant when you said it was your last resort? Turn yourself into an Awakened Being?" She demanded. He didn't look at her as he set down Clare, then he raised his head to face her.

"Yes... there is no other way... I will need yours and Clare strength though just in case she evolves."

"Tell me more about that! I will not help otherwise, I think it is best to know exactly what you mean by that, boy!" She said. Raki stared at her, then he sighed and closed his eye's.

"Very well but I will have to be extremely brief, some time ago a man who had taught me the ways of the sword noticed something about Priscillia. He noticed that she was different from the other Awakened Beings her energy was unbalanced, out of control it hadn't stabilized like most of the other Awakened Beings. It was then that he took a sample of her blood and using certain equipment that he managed to obtain he found that the cells in her body were changing at a rather slow pace, this was about 5 years ago, and every year he would take a small amount of her blood and study it. Recently he had found the transformation had accelerated he didn't know why but what he does know is that she is currently evolving into a new and more powerful form. When she will evolve I cannot say for sure but I will say that her hunger and her transforming again has accelerated the process, if she releases more of her Youki she might evolve. However that's just best case scenario." He explained rapidly. Clare just stared at him aghast.

"Miria, do you understand any of this?" She asked turning to the woman he was talking to.

"Some of it... However it is enough, are you sure that you and Clare can't defeat her yourselves?" He closed his eye's.

"It is possible, though it's a high possible, it would be higher if Clare awakened but I do not want to risk that. After all, Clare is not a monster." He said smiling, then he whipped his head around again the smile fading. "She's coming... Just to let you know I can only stay this way for 5 minutes... After that... You'll have to kill me." He said, however his eye's flicked to Clare as he said this. She blinked, confused, "Do you understand, 5 minutes... Kill me no matter what understand?" He said, his eye's still on Clare. Clare shook her head even more confused. "Clare!" She stopped shaking her head and looked up at this creature that used to be a young boy that followed her around everywhere. "Promise me..." He said. Clare stared at him then nodded, her face slightly grim. Raki smiled then raised a hand as he caught the long fingers that had been aiming at him jerking his head to the side slightly. He looked up to see Priscillia floating in the air her arm outstretched her face seething with unspeakable rage. "Well let's do this Miria... Clare... and if anybody else want's to join... don't you'll only get in the way..." He said, releasing the fingers and vanishing from the spot. He then reappeared in front of Priscillia flipping downward to do a powerful kick sending Priscillia crashing to the ground.

"Let's go Clare!" Miria said as she ran forward, Clare nodded, then turned to the other.

"Try to heal yourselves as best you can all right?" She said then she ran off.

"Save some for me dammit!" Helen yelled, at Clare's retreating back. Then she sighed, "Bah what's the use... Maybe that monster was right..." It was then she heard a light chuckle, she turned to see Deneve chuckling, her wounds already non-existent due to her powerful regenerative capabilities.

"This coming from the most hot-blooded woman in the world? You disappoint me... I expected more of you Helen." Helen growled then she closed her eye's and her veins bulged as she began to force her body to heal itself while Deneve grabbed one sword then the other and stood up. "I'm going no matter what he said. I was born to do one thing and one thing only... kill yoma and that's what I'm going to do!" She said and she took off to join the battle.

* * *

Raki swung his sword only for Priscillia to duck and thrust out her fist, slamming it into his stomach. Miria fazed behind her and sliced only for the blade to be caught in the muscular wings, and she flew back as Priscillia's foot slammed into her stomach. Clare then came her eye's glowing gold, as she unleashed her Quicksword on Priscillia whose movements became a blur as she dodged the sword strikes with ease.

Raki pushed a rock off of him breathing hard. They had been fighting for no more than 50 seconds and Priscillia already had the upper hand! 'I've gotta use more Youki but... then... NO! NO! I can do this!' He thought angrily and he twirled his sword in his hand and stabbed it deep into the earth. He then ran forward as Priscillia knocked Clare away with a lazy spin kick. Priscillia stared at where Clare had flown when she felt a fist connect with her face. She tottered sideways one hand on her cheek, her eye's were wide and fearful, she removed her hand from her cheek and looked at it. Her eye's quivered as they saw the purple blood there then they turned to Raki whose fist was still hanging in the air. He then retracted it, and looked at Priscillia. "Today is the day Priscillia... the day that I free you from your curse." He said and he vanished. He reappared behind Priscillia in the air his fist coming down only to feel a powerful backhand smash his gut followed by an even more powerful kick.

"Curse? What curse...?" Priscillia muttered. Miria appeared again, her eye's blazing gold, preparing to slice off Priscillia's arm however the blade was caught by Priscillia. Who wrenched it out of Miria's hands and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into a rock.

"Miria!" Clare shouted staring at the rocky pile that Miria was buried under. Clare then turned back to Priscillia, Her face distorting and her muscles bulging slightly. "Damn you!" She roared her once wonderful voice distorting. She charged at Priscillia, the Quicksword waving wildly in the air however blocked by Priscillia's new sword. Raki then emerged yet again this time behind Priscillia his horns extending down his back and wrapping around Priscillias arm. Priscillia widened her eye's and blocked the sword and knocked Clare away.

"Move!" A voice yelled and Raki looked up to see the short crew-cut woman coming down both swords in hand her upper body bulging with muscles. She came down on Priscillia, who narrowed her eye's and her horn quivered then shot up landing dead center of the woman's chest. She gave a grunt but still came down Raki withdrew his horns and stepped back as the woman's two swords clashed with Priscillia's. Sparks flew as the two began their silent duel of strength.

"Hold her off for a few seconds." Raki shouted and he vanished, reappearing in the rocky pile that Miria had been buried under. He knocked the rocks away with a single sweep of his arm and grabbed the bleeding form of Miria. He began to move his hand along her body, 'She's a bit bruised but she's all right she just needs some rest. Her pulse is low though she's lost quite a bit of blood.' he was about to pick her up when she gave a groan and stirred. She opened her eye's and looked at him.

"B-Boy?" Raki just looked at her then he heard a scream he turned to see the woman knocked away and stabbed by Priscillia's fingers. He growled, then he turned his head to Miria. "Stay here! Don't move understand!?" he said and before he could get a reply he left, his foot spinning toward Priscillia's head. She ducked and raised her sword, he beat his wings and flew back then forward his thrusting his foot forward slamming it into her chest and sending her careening backwards. She stabbed the sword into the ground and looked up at Raki, her face showing annoyance. Raki stared at her then he heard it. '**Huuuungry**...** Meat**, **Meat! MEEEEAAAAT!**' He clutched his head with one hand. 'No! Not now! Not now! I have 2 minutes left! Not now dammit! NOT NOW!' He shouted in his mind. The voice subsided however it would soon be back. He was running out of time and fast. He would have to finish this now! 'It's now or never!' he thought then he released all the Youki he had stored inside his temporary body. Clare who had been getting up felt the powerful surge of Youki. It was greater than even Priscillia it was great enough she could actually see who it was coming from. She felt her heart skip a beat.

'Raki?' She wasn't the only one to sense it, Helen who had finished healing her wounds but stayed to protect Uma, Cynthia, and Tabitha.

"What the hell is that!?" Helen said, her face paler than ever. Deneve who had exhausted herself from the healing looked up.

"W-What is he?" She asked horrified.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Raki roared as he felt the Youki pour out of his body then flood back in, he felt his muscles bulge again and felt large blade like spikes emerge from his elbows, and a third horn began to protrude from his head. His eye's whited out, then the pupil appeared again slitted and blood-red. Then the ground exploded around him, dust flying up. When the dust cleared, it revealed Raki his wings larger than ever, with spiked protrusions along the bone. What looked to be large blades on his elbows and his heel, his armor had a newer, sleeker look. He looked at Priscillia and his eye's glowed the bright red. He raised a hand and pointed one finger at Priscillia who stared at him her face twisted in rage.

"Yoma scum... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed and she launched herself at Raki who still stared at her his hand still pointing at her. She swung when she got within strike range only to find herself with no arms. She landed softly and her arms began to regenerate however they twisted and launched themselves behind her where Raki was standing holding both of her arms in his hands. As the twisting tendrils of flesh came closer however a large claw-like hand came and swiped at the tendrils. Raki didn't say anything nor did he move as Clare's awakened hand slashed down at the tendrils with lightning speed. Raki then dropped the arms prying the sword from one hand and his sword appearing in the other.

"Clare? How fast can you go?" He asked simply. Clare appeared behind him her face distorted and cracked.

"Fast enough!" She growled. Raki smiled.

"Keep up then." He said and he and Clare vanished. Priscillia stared at the two her eye's widening in horror, and time slowed for her as the warriors approached in speeds that was far too fast to comprehend.

'I... I don't want to die... M-Mommy...? Daddy...? Sister? Brother? Why did you die...? Why did you leave me alone...? Yoma... Yoma... I... hate... them... I... hate them... I'll... kill them... I'll kill them... I'LL KILL THEM! DAMN YOMA!' Her eye's narrowed in rage, and purple energy began to surge from her body. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'LL KILL ALL YOMA!!" She roared. Raki stopped, and Clare also slid to a stop. The energy surged then it exploded, sending a cloud of dust and earth flying. Raki turned his back and grabbed Clare shielding her from the rocks flying forward. When he heard the wind blowing he turned slowly hoping against hope that his suspicions were wrong. However as unfortunate as it was, his suspicions were right. Where Priscillia had been standing was an enormous creature with large feather lined wings and two large glowing green blade coming from her wrist. To anyone else she would've looked like an angel of wrath however only the people here would know what she really was. Raki gritted his razor teeth as he looked at this monster then he turned when he felt several presences coming close.

"You! I told you to st-"

"Can it Kid! If you think you can take on this thing by yourself then you must be bonkers! I don't think even Clare or Sister would be able to help where is she anyways?" Raki was confused.

"Sister?"

"Miria." A woman with her hair braided said. Raki pointed to his left.

"She's over there get her out of here... She's not to badly hurt but I'd rather not take anychances and your other friend is..."

"Right here." The cool voice said behind Raki. He didn't even flinch as his eye's cooly turned to her. "Don't say I shouldn't fight either. I will whether you say or not... Besides something tells me your at your limit." Raki didn't say anything.

"I have a few seconds left but I think I can try to push for one minute maybe two... When that time is up kill me..." Raki said simply. Deneve nodded while Helen tched.

"How hard can it be killing a brat?" She said. Raki just smiled at this.

"Yoma..." All heads turned to Priscillia. "Yoma... Must die... Yoma..." She raised her large wings and pointed them at the group. Raki shifted his own wings raising them as well. "Yoma! MUST DIE!" She roared and green arrows shot from her wings. Raki's wings grew large and wrapped around in front the hammering of the arrows resounding loudly. Raki gritted his teeth.

"Move!" He growled and they all nodded and leaped in different directions. Raki snarled then he pushed his wing out of the way dispersing the shower as he held both swords in his hands and his elbow blades suddenly extended outward. "PRISCILLIAAAAA!" He roared as he charged forward vanishing and reappearing. He came beat his wings once launching him in the air as Priscillia raised her arms in a x cross the blades extending as she slashed at Raki parrying his double strike attack. It was then that Helen came from behind aiming for one of the monstrous wings however when she slashed down Priscillia disappeared.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Helen up!" Deneve shouted and Helen looked up, in the sky Raki was flying back and forth as he slashed at Priscillia. She parried all of his attacks effortlessly. Then her fist came down and punched him out of the sky and he slamed into the earth.

"Brat!" Helen yelled however Raki didn't stir. "You bitch!" Helen yelled and she crouched her legs bulging and her eye's glowing. She rocketed up into the air as Priscillia turned her head to Helen. As Helen raised her sword to strike Priscillia's whole arm stretched and she snagged Helen out of the air.

"Helen!" Deneve screamed. Helen squirmed and wriggled but she could not escape the grip of the collosal hand that had her trapped. The giant raised Helen up to eye level and Helen stared at the giant eye staring at her.

"You are a Claymore?" The giant asked.

"What the!? Of course I'm a Claymore, let me go dammit!" Helen shouted.

"My name is Priscillia, my Rank is 2 could you please tell me you name and rank please?" The giant asked tilting her head to the side.

"What!?"

"What is she saying!?" Deneve asked bewildered.

"Her mind is stuck!" Deneve turned to Raki who was getting up. He stabbed one sword into the ground and used it to push himself up. "Her mind is stuck at a point in her life and it refuses to go past that point for some reason. I don't know why but that's why she must die! She's cursed with the inability to move forward in life and only death can free her from that!" Raki said as panting he stood up tall and pulled the sword out. It was then that his eye's widened he ran toward Deneve and grabbed her as he leaped to the side.

"What are you-?" However she saw the large gash suddenly appear in the ground.

"It's coming again!" Raki shouted and he grabbed Deneve again as he dodged two more of Priscillias slicing fingers. He grunted as he landed then looked up at Priscillia who was looking at him with burning hatred.

"Damn yoma..." She snarled and her grip on Helen tightened considerably. Helen screamed with pain, and she dropped her Claymore.

"Helen!" Deneve cried and she stood up to rescue her friend.

"Wait!" However Deneve continued running. 'Dammit where's Clare?' He thought angrily. He dashed forward zooming past Deneve and leaping up at Priscillia again. He spun this time like a mini-tornado as Priscillia raised her blade's to block however this time Raki shattered the blades. He stopped to strike down on the hand holding Helen however found that Priscillia was not there. He looked up to see that Priscillia had flown higher. He snarled and was about to fly up to her when a large boulder suddenly slammed into Priscillia's back making her loose her grip on Helen just enough to let her drop. Raki zoomed to Helen catching her. "You all right?" He asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled. Raki nearly fell out of the sky.

"At least your lungs still work." He muttered sourly as he flew down to Deneve and set her down. "Take care of her." He said and he flew off to join Clare who had awaken more of her body and was currently zooming to and fro as she attempted to strike down Priscillia.

"Those two... they're in a whole different league aren't they?" Helen asked. Deneve nodded.

"But the question is... how long until they become our enemies..." Deneve said, Helen looked at her.

"Come on! You heard the kid..."

"It's been past 2 minutes... it's been 15... How long will he keep the hunger at bay I wonder...?" Deneve asked herself.

* * *

Raki slammed into the giant green blade again, this time with his elbow blades as he had discarded the other two. He blocked the other by raising his left arm and the two crashed. Clare was having a hard time deflecting the green arrow like shards that shot from Priscillia's wings. She was also having a hard time getting close enough to attack them. Raki grunted then released the blades flipping between them as Priscillia's large tongue shot out and he had to block. He flew back till he crashed into the ground again but he stood up and launched himself again. Priscillia who was blocking Clare's attack didn't even look at Raki as he came up slicing with elbow blades. She blocked both of their attacks without even looking at them.

"I'm disappointing." She said and her hands shot forward grabbing both of them she looked at Clare. "You smell... like Teresa... Yet you are not her..." Then she turned her head to Raki. "You smell like Raki..." Her large tongue came out again and licked him. Raki spluttered and shook his head. "You taste like Raki... but... Raki loves me..." The giant tilted her head to the side. "You must not be Raki..." She said and she began to squeeze hard.

"GUUUAGH!" Raki screamed as her grip tightened then he heard to loud cracks. Then she let him go and released Clare as well.

"It's sad that I had to destroy your wings... But I need to find Raki..." she said and she pointed her wings down at the two falling forms and shot her arrow shards at them again. Raki stared at the shards heading toward him and closed his eye's to resign his fate.

"Raki!" He opened his eye's to see Clare in front holding him with one awakened arm while her blades spun wildly in the air knocking the shards out of the air. However she couldn't knock them all out, two large shards embedded themselves into her body, one her shoulder the other her chest.

"CLARE!" Raki screamed however her eye's rolled up and she gave a faint groan as she fell. "CLARE! CLARE!" Raki yelled as he shook her, however she made no response. "No... no... no..." Raki grabbed her body and hugged it trying to feel the familiar warmth that she carried with her it was faint and fading but he wouldn't let go no... he couldn't let go.

"Now for you to die." He heard, and it was those words that created a desire in him that he normally never felt. 'Kill... Kill... Kill... KILL... **KIIIIIIIILL**' he raised his head his eye's blazing his wings tangled in ropey skin then bursting into a new pair of wings. He flapped the wings then he rocketed upward Clare clenched in one hand her sword in his other hand as he zoomed past Priscillia, whose eye's widened she turned her head to see Raki above her the sword raised high then he zoomed forward slicing the wings with his elbow blades. Then he began slicing Priscillia body one piece at a time, left leg, right arm, left arm, torso, chest, right leg, thigh's, ankles, joints he sliced it all. Then he soared down on Priscillia's wingless damaged body and slammed into it sending it flying faster to the ground and he flipped so he was standing on it. Her body crashed to the ground, Raki and Clare were lost in the smoke.

Priscillia coughed purple blood, pushing her mangled body up. She looked around, and coughed some more. Then she heard it, the clinking of footsteps followed by a louder thump. She turned to the noise and stared in horror at the two monsters approaching her. They stopped in front of her both of the monster's were looking down at her. It was then that Priscillia felt something she hadn't felt for a long time... fear. One of the monsters raised it's weapon and the other crouched down and then it smiled, and she stared into it's eye's... they were... brown... like Raki's.

"Rest... now Priscillia..." he said and he kissed her forehead... and her world went dark.

Raki stared at the head he held in his hand which had tears running down it. He licked his lips at the head, it was mostly boney but it was me- "NO!" Raki yelled and he grabbed his head. It was then that he remembered He had gone over his usual time! 17 minutes! This was bad he needed the antidote! He neede it now. He left Clares side and zoomed back to the boulder where he was surprised to find the other's there.

"Hey! You d-"

"MOVE!" Raki yelled and he scampered his clothes trying to find it. 'Don't tell me I forgot it!' He thought desperately. He continued to search through his pants and shirt. "Oh gods..." he moaned as the women stared at him. He slumped back one the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you all right...?" Miria asked. It was then that Raki began to laugh... it was a hollow mocking laugh.

"You know something Miria? You were right all along... I'm going to be a Yoma... forever... you might as well kill me now." He said smiling slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" Raki stayed silent then he grabbed his arm which jerked.

"Yeah... I did what I wanted to do..." He said "I wanted to see Clare and I did. I wanted to free Priscillia from her curse and I did... I am... complete..." He said nodding. His arm jerked more violently. "look my body is already acting on it's own... Kill me now! While I'm still human!"

"NO!"

* * *

Clare had watched Raki leave she didn't know why but for some reason she had a bad feeling about this. However the first thing she had to do was return herself back to normal. Her mind searched for the feeling of returning the same feeling that Jean had given her... had taught her. She felt it, then she began.

'Come back... Com back...' She said over and over. Her awakened form quivered then slowly it shrank... sometimes it would pause then it would continue shrinking. She felt her legs return to normal, then her left arm... now all was her right. 'Come back...' The arm quivered then it pulsed and reared up. 'NO! STAY STILL!' She commanded and the arm froze quivering. 'STAY!' She commanded the arm quivered then it shrank. 'STAY!' she commanded again firm confident. The arm shrank then reverted back to it's normal self. Clare said as she released the youki returning her face it's normal beautiful self. She let a a breath of air, then turned to the direction Raki had run.

Clare arrived to see Raki sitting with the other's staring at him.

"You konw something Miria? You were right all along... I'm going to be a Yoma... forever... you might as well kill me now." Raki said. Clare froze, what was Raki saying?

"Are you sure about this?" Silence.

"Yeah... I did what I wanted to do... I wanted to see Clare and did. I wanted to free Priscillia from her curse and I did... I am... complete... Look my body is already acting on it own... Kill me now! While I'm still human!" Not those words! Not from him!

"NO!" She shouted. Eye's turned to her, Raki stared at her then he looked at his arms and threw himself to the ground pinning them. Clare rushed over at once. "Raki! Raki Listen to me! I can help you! Please!" Raki however shook his head and watched his arm claw it's way until to be stopped by a powerful hand. Clare looked up to Miria holding it down, Miria looked at Clare but said nothing.

"It's no use Clare! My mind is going... All I think about is eating... eating... eating! I can't... This hunger must never be released!" Raki said. However Clare put a hand on Raki's back.

"No... I'll save you... just like how you save me..." She said quietly. Raki looked up at her confused.

"What are you Gaaagh!" His other arm had burst and was bout to take a swipe a Miria when a boot came down revealing Helen a smug smirk on her face.

"Oooh I've been waiting to get you at least once!" She crowed. However Clare just gave a slightly scathing glare before turning her attention to Raki.

"All right Raki I need you to listen to me... I need to sync my Youki with your's in order for this to work... all right?" Raki gave a grunt and his a fingers splayed as they shot forward Miria barely dodging while Helen stamped on those too.

"GYAH! OOHHH! That smarts'... But that's the thing this Youki... It isn't mine!"

"What!? What do you mean by that?" Raki hesitated then Helen decided to raise her foot and stomp on Raki's hand.

"DYAAHHH! YOU-! THAT HURT DAMMIT! AUGH!"

"I think he needs another stomp..." Helen said lazily.

"All right!... This Youki... it's Priscillias..." He said lowering his head into the dirt then he spasmed his chest cracking as he thrust it forward then arched his back.

"What do you mean it's Priscillia's?" Miria asked. Raki moaned then he felt a weight on his back as Deneve stood on his back.

"Gahhh, hah... hah... hah... What I mean is... that... My friend he discovered that Yoma were made by injecting yoma blood into human or creating a yoma from a human... He then came up with a theory of turning yoma back into human. He tried and succeeded however most of the time the human would die, either due to missing organs or completely different body structure... However... There was one human who survived this..."

"You?" Clare asked, now horrified. Raki didn't raise his head, however a small puff of dirt and dust floated up.

"Me... For some reason my body remains the same even if I turned into a yoma for long periods of time... The longest I had been a yoma was a week. However during that time I had no urges or change in appetites... It was then he decided to try using Awakened Beings and found a way to turn youki into a hardened substance. It took him 4 years but he was able to do it... I also volunteered for this. Uhhhg! GUUUUH!" His leg moved and it pushed him forward. One of the other Claymore Uma probably grabbed his leg. "The Uhg, experiment was a success but I was unable to overpower the desires of the awakened being... I craved for flesh when I transformed... and even now I am craving and I am holding back most of the power... but soon it will take over me completely... and I will never be human again... Haaaaaaaagh!" His other leg began to move Tabitha moved to grab it. "That's why I need you to kill me... Clare... it's the only way... I don't have the antidote... this time..." Clare stayed silent while Raki's body writhed and wriggled.

"Clare! We can't hold him much longer he's getting stronger by the second!" Miria now putting a knee on Raki's hand one hand on her Claymore. Clare was still silent.

"Let him go..." She said. All eye's turned to him, even Raki turned his head up.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Helen shouted.

"That's just pure insanity!" Deneve stated.

"That would be most unwise..." Tabitha stated.

"Um... I don't think we should..." Uma stated shyly.

"That would not be the best action here Clare think with your head! Not your heart!" Miria stated. However Clare shook her head.

"No... let him go... he cannot harm me..." Clare said... and yet... it didn't sound like Clare. Miria didn't know why but for some reason she felt as if it wasn't Clare speaking anymore.

"Do as she says..." Miria said.

"Miria?" Deneve asked.

"1... 2..."

"You're serious...?" Tabitha asked.

"3!" And she leaped away from Raki, the other's followed suit. Raki lay there for a second, then his body sprang up it jerked and twitched, occasionally lunging. Then Clare stepped forward her sword drawn. Raki stared at Clare.

"Clare... I don't want to hurt you!" It was then that Clare looked at him and there was an unusual sheen in her eye.

"You won't..." She said and all of a sudden she had moved forward and had Raki in a tight embrace. Raki's body froze "Shhhh..." she whispered, stroking his his hair. Raki felt his arm's twitch.

"Clare!" He said panicked however she didn't say anything just kept stroking him.

"Where are you..." She said quietly. The arm raised then it froze the fingers flexed then they relaxed. "Ah there you are..." Clare said quietly. It was then that she pushed herself slightly off Raki, and raised a hand between them. Raki blinked then he felt his body jerk slightly as something began to leave his body. He looked and saw a strange type of dust leaving him. He looked at the hand and his eye's widened. In Clares hand currently reforming was the pill he had taken. He stared at it, then when the last wisps of smoke vanished. It was then Clare stared at Raki and Raki once again saw the mysterious sheen in Clare's eye's. "Take care of my daughter for me..." She said. Raki was confused by this but nodded all the same. Then Clare smiled, a very faint smile Miria gasped.

"Impossible...! You.. Can't be...!?" She said in awe. Clare just turned her eye's to her then she blinked and fainted the pill rolling onto the floor. Raki caught her before she fell.

* * *

Clare awoke in a bed, she blinked and looked around. Sitting in a chair with a blanket draped over him was Raki, while various sword handles were hung in the air while their owners slept. Clare blinked, then she sat up. Raki gave a snore and slid to the side slightly startling himself awake. He blinked and looked around, then he saw Clare. "Clare! Hey everyone Clare's awake!" He shouted, some the women stirred while others mumbled some choice words as the they opened their eye's. Raki however was out of his chair and running to Clare, he then wrapped his arms around her, laughing as he did however it did not hide the tears that were pouring from his face. He laughed and sobbed as he hugged her. Clare stared at him a scenario floating to her head. She smiled, and grabbed Raki's head and raised it gently to his.

"Don't cry Raki... smile... remember?" Raki stared at her, then he nodded and wiping his tears away he nodded and grinned. "That's my Raki..." she said and kissed him. Raki started slightly.

"Wh-wh-whoa! Clare what are you doing?" He asked.

"Yeah what were you doing? I didn't know you had the hots for your playtoy!" Helen said whistling.

"Helen we've been through this already... Raki is a dear companion of mine nothing more nothing less."Raki wilted slightly at this then he brigthened up.

"Nah! She's just exaggerating I'm just the cook! Heh heh heh!" He said.

"Oh... you cook Mister Raki?" Tabitha asked.

"Indeed he does, some of the best food I've tasted in a long time..."

"Really? I wonder if it's better then Deneve's! Ha ha haowch!" Deneve had slapped the back of Helen's head her eye's closed.

"Well how about instead talking food we make some! Could you help me?" He asked.

"Um... I would like to go..." Uma said blushing slightly.

"I'll come as well to see these cooking skills your proud of..." Deneve said Raki shrugged, and smiled.

"A cook makes good food, A happy cook makes great food."

"Maybe that's why Deneve's food sucks!" Helen laughed, however Deneve glared icily at her

"No food for you..." She said.

"WHAT!? NOOOOO!" She hollered as Raki laughed and walked out to make the food. Uma and Deneve followed with Helen in tow begging Deneve to forgive her. Cynthia and Tabitha soon left saying they wanted to get some fresh air. Miria stared at Clare who had closed her eye's.

"What happened?" Clare asked. Miria raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you can tell me... you said some interesting things... I don't even think... it was you talking..." Miria said. Clare leaned back.

"I don't know exactly when it was but some time while Raki was talking everything suddenly went blank... I can't remember anything after that... It was strange..." Miria folded her arms.

"So... that wasn't you then... it was Teresa." Miria said raising a hand to her chin, Clare looked up at this.

"What? How do you know that name?" Clare asked, Miria however didn't reply she just kept looking at Clare. "Are you saying that Teresa came back to life through me?" Miria didn't reply she just closed her eye's and sat down on Clare's bed facing away from Clare.

"You know... Humans are very interesting creatures... they believe that if that sometimes people live on through other people. I guess you could say that in a sense Teresa was living on through you in more than just body..." Miria said. Clare didn't say anything at this. "I will say this there had been times, when I felt as if there's more than just you there... It feels as if I was staring at someone else. That day... I felt that particularly strongely..." Miria said. Clare didn't reply, Miria dind't need her to. She stood up and began walking to the door then she paused. "I've been meaning to ask you... now that Priscillia is dead what do you intend to do?" Clare was silent.

"Well I had meant to find Raki but now that I found him... I don't know... It's not possible for our kind to have children. The only thing that I've learned is fighting but... it seems so... Hollow." Clare said. Miria didn't say anything then she said with the faintest hint of a chuckle in her voice. "That's the best answer you could've given me." She said and she walked out the door.

* * *

**...Okay... I'm insane... I have no clue what got over me... I SPENT A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT SLEEP! You know what I'm gonna make another ending cause this is just a tangled mess I really screwed up here! I Hope you can all forgive me for this! Yes this was horrible! GAH! I can't believe I was so stupid as to write this! Please Review and PM me! I need to fix this post haste!**


	4. Tag Final

**Tag  
A Claymore Fanficiton  
By Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**

**A/N: ...Okay... This is the final installment to 'Tag'... Sorry but that's it... I'm done with this... I need to move onto other projects. This is a continuation of the last chapter so it's short... Ridiculously short... Not like the other one which was Ridiculously long... Evil-Kenshin Thanks for reviewing all my chapters! Negima Uzumaki Yes I am insane... Literally... Though I appreciate your review very much... And now the final ending!**

* * *

**After a long fight,  
one must sit down,  
and enjoy the comforts of life...**

Clare sat in a chair staring out the window... thinking of Miria's words.

_Brief Memory lapse_

_'You know... Humans are very interesting creatures... they believe that if that sometimes people live on through other people. I guess you could say that in a sense Teresa was living on through you in more than just body...'_

_Memory lapse over!_

_'More than just my body... Teresa... have... you been watching me this whole time?'_ Clare asked, as she gazed at the setting sun it's fiery red glowing brightly. Clare sat there wondering... about the woman who had meant everything to her.

* * *

Raki wiped some sweat off his brow as he raised the spoon blew on it gently and took a sip. Smacking his lips, he frowned and picking up some herbs he threw some in the pot and stirred gently. Deneve watched him carefully and Uma was watching in awe then she turned to the other things he had made. A large plate of roast chicken with seasoning and some bread crumbs, A large pot of beef stew, and some other meals.

"You know... We really don't eat that much..."

"Ha! Yeah right! Clare told me all about how much Helen ate when she went with you guys to kill that awakened being!" Raki said. "Anyways I'm probably gonna eat half of all this... It's a little side-effect of the pills..." Raki said, Deneve stared at him while Uma looked back and forth at the two.

"Um... Mr. Raki? Who exactly gave you those pills...? I'm sorry if I'm being rude... It's just... uh..." She said nervously. Raki stopped stirring and raised his head slightly. Then he took the pot off the fire and set the spoon down.

"You're not being rude... I cannot answer that question unfortunately... Not because I don't trust you... I trust your people more than my own. The reason I cannot tell you is because he is a good friend of mine, and I promised I would never tell of his whereabouts or his identity." Raki stated solemnly, Deneve watched him quietly trying to detect any other motives but seeing none, she gave snort and closed her eye's.

"He must be a very good friend then..." Deneve said simply and she walked toward the large pot of soup and opened her eye's to look at it. It looked quite ordinary with bit's of potato and other vegetables floating around inside she couldn't see how this could taste better than what she made.

"I told you before... A cook makes good food, a happy cook makes great food." Raki said, noticing her scrutinizing. Deneve said nothing but raised her eye's to his.

"If you say so..." She said simply and leaning away from the soup she began to get some plates to get the feast ready. Raki just smiled slightly and began to clean the kitchen.

**-A few minutes later-**

Raki walked around finding the various Claymore's. Miria was surprisingly the easiest one, she was lounging in the dining room. Helen was sitting on the table several empty pints of mead in front of her gulping down more. Cynthia, and Tabitha had come back from exploring the village and Clare was upstairs. Raki got Clare last so he could talk with her.

"Clare? Dinners ready..." Raki said from the door. Clair who was sitting in a chair near the window she didn't move. Raki stood there for a second then he closed the door. "Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked. Clare's head tilted upwards slightly.

"Raki... What will you do? What will you do now that Priscillia is dead and you have found me?" Clare asked him. Raki blinked then he rubbed his head.

"Well that's easy... I'm going to protect you! That's all I want to do, that's all I ever wanted to do. At first, I just wanted to help but... then you began to fight stronger and stronger yoma and even began to fight awakened beings. When I was with you, I wasn't really afraid but then... I heard about the awakened being and the fact that it could kill you and... I was so afraid... of losing you. I didn't want that, I wanted you to be with me even if I was a human with my short life. Just you and me traveling the world. That's what I wanna do..." Raki said looking up at Clare. She didn't face him but he heard a 'hmm' then Clare stood up and looked at him. With the setting sun behind her she looked even more beautiful then ever. Raki felt his cheeks grow hot and he turned around. "Uh... See you at dinner!" Raki said opening the door and leaving quickly. Clare watched him and smiled. She looked out the window again.

_'Teresa... Thank you.'_

* * *

"HA HA HA HA! This stuff is great!" Helen crowed raising the chicken leg she had in her hand. She chomped down on it with vigor Deneve eyed Helen wearily.

"You have no manners what-so-ever do you?" Deneve remarked dryly. Helen looked up chicken bone protruding from her lips. She pulled it out gulped the meat in her mouth.

"I so have manners! I just don't want to act like a stuck-up little bitch!" Helen retorted, many of the women's faces grew hot at this, and Raki paled.

"Uh heh heh heh heh..." Raki then looked around. Miria was eating silently, while Uma talked with Tabitha who ate silently occasionally taking a drink from her cup. Cynthia was eating soup, Raki noticed earlier that she had taken more soup than anybody else it seemed to be her favorite. He then turned to Clare who was sitting next to him, she was eating some bread that she had dipped in the soup. It wasn't as if Raki had seen Clare eat before he had done that often when he was a child. However now he was an adult and while he had a slightly more mature mind than most at his young age he truly thought like an adult now.

"...aki? Raki?" Raki jumped, startled Clare was looking at him questioningly.

"What is it?" He asked it was then he noticed all the claymore were staring at him. "What?" he asked nervously.

"We've been wondering..." Miria said, "Whether or not you would like to join us in our... mission of sorts. To take down the Organization." She said. Raki stared at her then he rubbed the side of his head.

"I've heard rumors about you guys though I wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. So you guys also know about the 'Outer Land' correct?" Raki asked. Miria narrowed her eye's.

"'Outer Land'?" Raki nodded.

"Yes, the land that exist across the sea?" Raki asked. Miria nodded.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold a sec brat! How do you know about the land across the sea?" Helen asked slamming her palms on the table and standing up.

"My friend told me about it... In fact he went over there once, nearly lost his life when he got there." Raki said, "I myself have not gone over not even when Priscillia was around, but from what he told me the awakened beings over there make the one's over here look like nothing more than puppies playing with each other." Raki said "That's all I know... I won't say yes or no as to attacking Organization, I will say that I'm gonna stay with Clare for as long as I can... and whatever Clare does I do." Raki stated. They were all silent.

"Well Clare? What are you going to do...?" Miria questioned. Clare stared at the last vestiges of soup that she had ate, staring at her reflection.

"I... I wish to save the people... in anyway I can... If that involves destroying the Organization then that's what I'll do but... I want... to save _us _as well." Clare said. Deneve raised an eyebrow at this and Helen just raised her head and sighed. Uma stared at Clare wide-eyed, Cynthia looked down at the table, and Tabitha just closed her eye's. Miria however just watched Clare with great interest.

"Would you care to explain?" Miria asked, Clare took in a deep breath then looked up.

"After the battle with Priscillia I began to think... You remember those two we met in Rabona?" Miria nodded.

"Miata and Clarice? What about them?"

"Clarice I wasn't concerned about but... when I think of Miata... I can't help but see... Priscillia... another Priscillia." All heads turned to her however Miria nodded softly.

"Yes, that's what I've been thinking too. However there's a main difference... Miata believes that Clarice is her mother I suspect due to the fact that Clarice still has color in her hair, and therefore looks more human. However... if Clarice we're to be killed... I hate to imagine what kind of monster would be born from her." Miria said, Raki looked lost.

"Some kids we ran into in Rabona, strong ass hell shrimp defending a weak as hell Claymore." Helen explained and grabbing another chicken leg she chomped on it. "Sho... Gulp... What do we do sister?" Helen asked Miria. Miria was silent, her eye's closed she was thinking. Raki grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it.

"Raki? I want you to come with us to Rabona... I want you to see this child... Miata." Raki gulped the bread piece he had in his mouth and he gazed at Miria his eye's focused and serious.

"What for?"

"You probably learned quite a bit about... us when you was with your... 'friend' as you call him." Raki didn't reply.

"All right... I see no problem with going there. I wanted to go there anyways so I could knock some sense into Sid!" He laughed at this and Clare also gave a light chuckle Miria smiled.

"Thank you..." She said and she pushed her chair back and stood. "I'm going to bed... Everybody rest well. We leave at first light, I hope that's not too much for you is it?" She questioned turning to Raki who laughed.

"Wow... you guys get up late! Well actually I'm surprised you do sleep! I had to stay awake for 4 days once! Ha ha ha ha!" He rubbed the back of his head laughing jovially. Helen raised an eyebrow.

"4 days? I wonder..." She said rubbing her chin.

"Helen... Drop it..." Deneve said and she pushed her chair back as well grabbing her plate and heading to the kitchen.

"What? I wasn't gonna hurt him... much..." She said looking at Raki with a twinkle in her eye. Raki blanched at this, while Clare gave a glare to Helen. Helen raised her hands in defeat. "All right, All right! Geeze obsessing so much over a toy..." Helen muttered darkly as she stood up and left. Clare glared at her the whole time, true she got along with Helen but still she did annoy Clare greatly. Raki however just smiled. Tabitha watched him, then she shut her eye's ans stood up as well.

"You're a very interesting person," She said and she headed upstairs. Raki still smiled though it had faltered slightly.

"Uh, thanks?" He said confused, and he looked at Clare who just shrugged and stood up collecting the plates. She was slightly surprised by how much Raki had ate, 6 bowls of soup, 4 loaves of bread, a whole steak which was considerable in size, and 2 bowls of stew. She stepped next to Uma who was picking her meat with a fork and looked up surprised.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She said and she hurridly stood up and picked up her dish. "Um... I'll take some of those, if you don't mind..." Uma said holding out her plate. Raki smiled and stood up picking up some of goblets and silverware.

"Don't worry about it. Clare let me have those I'll wash them tonight." Raki said as he came around to Clare and Uma, Uma spun around and noticing him blushed.

"Ah... uh..." She gasped crimson, she looked down then held out the plate Raki took it, then he gestured to Clare who sighed then handed him the rest of the plates. Raki balanced the plates then he secured them and the silverware in his arms. "I'll... I'll be going now..." Uma squeaked and she nearly fell as she practically ran up the stairs. Raki chuckled, and looking at Clare he jerked his head at where Uma had been.

"She doesn't meet a lot of men huh?" Clare tilted her head to the side.

"You mean 'men like you' correct?" Clare asked, Raki just shrugged and walked to the kitchen and scooted to the side as Deneve came out looking at the plates.

"I'll take those..." She said and reached out to get them but Raki jerked them away.

"Nuh-uh I'll take them please. Besides I think you should get some rest." Raki said, Denve looked at him, then she turned to the table which still had some food left over.

"And that?"

"I'll take care of it." Clare said, Deneve nodded then she nodded at Raki.

"Good night" and headed up stairs. Raki watched her go for a minute then he went into the kitchen. Clare set work to preserving what she could. She had been working for about five minutes when she heard a plate crash. She instantly dropped the bundle she was beginning to wrap and hurried to the kitchen a knife in her hand.

"Ra-!" However she never finished that sentence Raki was holding a large knife in his hand which was impaled on his arm which bulged horribly. His teeth were clenched and sweat was perspiring off his brow. He stayed that way and Clare could faintly hear the knife sinking deeper into his flesh. "Stop!" Clare said and she rushed forward but Raki glared at her.

"Stay back!" he shouted, and Clare stopped at the ferocity of his stare and the power of his command. "I just need a minute..." He said a minute passed and the bulging skin receded though it pulsed occasionally then it returned to normal. Raki sighed and pulled the knife out of his arm and he held it up and experimentally moved the finger. They moved normally and as Clare watched this she saw faint scars all along his arm.

"Raki... What are those?" Clare asked as she stepped forward. Raki didn't say anything just looked at the bleeding wound in his arm a wound that was closing far faster than it normally should. It eventually closed though it left a very faint white scar. Clare's vision blurred, "Those! You... Raki you... fool!" Clare said as Raki turned to her, his face one of utmost sorrow. Clare could feel them sliding down her face, could hear her breathing become slightly chocked as she felt sobs coming from her. She didn't cry much... she wasn't allowed but now... she could nothing else. Her legs turned to jelly as she slowly slid down the floor. Raki stared at her then he took a step toward her kneeled down and very softly wrapped his arms around her. She still sobbed but she wrapped buried her face in his shoulder. "H-how many times?" She asked. Raki stayed silent.

"46... the last one was my 47th..." He said in whisper.

"You are such a fool!" She sobbed as he grasped her tighter, and she buried her face deeper into Raki's shoulder finding comfort in the warmth that he providied. And they stayed like that for the night.

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaaay... Yes A bit of OOC but I had to put it in! Plus I think that it fits! Yes there were more side-effects to the pill. There's one more side-effect but it's not that major. Enjoy! And yes it's a bit lengthy.  
**

**This is a finished work of Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver, spread my name in the Soul Channels!**


End file.
